


Insolitement vôtre - 46 : Babysitting Jedi

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Deleted Scene xD, F/M, The Clone Wars 2x03: Children of the Force
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Suite à une mission, Anakin et Ahsoka se retrouvent temporairement avec deux bébés sur les bras. Ce qui n'est pas du goût du Jedi, et la Padawan, au-delà de sa bonne volonté, n'est pas plus contente de son sort.





	Insolitement vôtre - 46 : Babysitting Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir suffisamment fait souffrir Palpatine dans ses séances de babysitting, changeons de cobayes, voulez-vous.
> 
> Anakin, Ahsoka, deux bébés, dans une scène coupée crack d'un véritable épisode de “The Clone Wars” : saison 2, épisode 3, « Les Enfants de la Force ».

Les pleurs des bébés Rodien et Nautolan ne cessèrent pas avec le passage du _Crépuscule_ en vitesse lumière.

Pire, ils redoublèrent.

Deux bébés hurlants, c'en était trop pour Anakin Skywalker.

\- Fais-les taire ! cria-t-il à Ahsoka, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre de sa Padawan au milieu des pleurs.

\- J'essaie, j'essaie ! paniqua légèrement la jeune Togruta, tentant de maintenir les deux bébés en place entre ses bras.

Le poing métallique d'Anakin se serra nerveusement, et il soupira d'agacement.

\- Donne-moi en un, réclama-t-il finalement, tendant les bras vers le petit Rodien.

Il faisait plus confiance à l'instinct maternel d'Ahsoka qu'à sa propre capacité à gérer un enfant, mais la pauvre Padawan était visiblement débordée. Elle le lui tendit sans faire d'histoire.

Anakin berça le bébé maladroitement, et Ahsoka se mit en quête d'aliments convenables pour bébés, ainsi que de linges pouvant potentiellement faire office de langes de rechange... Mais après avoir fouillé le vaisseau de fond en comble, le Nautolan braillant de plus belle dans ses bras, elle dut s'avouer vaincue. Le _Crépuscule_ n'était pas le vaisseau le plus adéquat pour transporter des enfants en bas âge.

À contrecœur, Anakin interrompit le voyage retour, et ils débarquèrent tous les cinq – n'oublions pas R2-D2 – sur une petite planète à mi-chemin, juste devant un supermarché qui fit renaître l'espoir dans leurs cœurs.

\- Dépêchons-nous d'aller nous procurer l'essentiel, la pressa Anakin, alors qu'Ahsoka traînait derrière lui. Je n'en peux plus de ces pleurs !

Alors que sa Padawan fourrait des boîtes de lait en poudre et des paquets de couches dans le caddie, Anakin nota mentalement de faire remarquer à Padmé, dès qu'il la verrait, que ce n'était _absolument_ pas la peine de se presser pour avoir des enfants. Il refoula au mieux la bouffée d'angoisse qui l'envahit à l'idée de s'occuper de sa propre marmaille hurlante et salissante.

**Author's Note:**

> D'une certaine façon, heureusement qu'Anakin n'ait jamais eu à s'occuper de ses jumeaux, malgré son enthousiasme prématuré face à sa future paternité x')


End file.
